


Isaac's Nightmares

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Isaac returns to his old neighborhood after ten years of medical help for his "tendency to hallucinate" and "ramblings of another world in his basement". Isaac and friends know better though... what happened all those times in the basement was too real to have been a hallucination, and they can't have all hallucinated the exact same events. In high school now, they'll have to go into the basement many more times... and with a control officer breathing down Isaac's neck, they have to do it without getting caught.





	Isaac's Nightmares

My name is Isaac. No one believes me, but when I was little God killed my mom… and then I killed Satan. No one believes what my mom did to me either. They just say I’m a kid with an overactive imagination. They put me on medication to “control my hallucinations”. Today marks the day I’m discharged from ten years of treatment for my hallucinations and violent tendencies when I see something from the basement.

The entire ride back to my old neighborhood I could feel the presence of the basement and the horrors inside. The conditions to me being in the same house again were that my old neighbors, the Deegs, would be in charge of me. I had to behave myself too, or it’d be straight to juvie since the allegations of me killing my mom still lingered. At least Eve Jones still lived on the left side of my house. She doesn’t get along with her folks though, they’re devout Christians and she prefers not to be religious. At least hers didn’t try to sacrifice her to God.

When I got out with my control officer there they were, the Deegs. Mr. Deeg who always had a big bushy moustache, Mrs. Deeg who always had her hair uniformly short, and their son Morton Deeg who I’m more than sure is the mirror image of Monstro. Funny how the basement loved to take people I’ve actually seen and make them into monsters.

“Welcome home, Isaac.” Mr. Deeg smiled, or at least I assume it’s a smile since his moustache hides his mouth.

“Everything’s exactly as it was before you left.” Mrs. Deeg told me.

“We got you new clothes matching the measurements the hospital sent to us. They’re waiting for you in your room.” Mr. Deeg added.

Once I was let loose by my control officer the first thing I did was find the entrance to the basement in my room. It had a padlock on the handle and a box filled with heavy objects on it. That meant nothing could get out and nothing could get in. With a sigh of relief I checked out the clothes they got for me. It all seemed ordinary with the odd designed T-shirt. I liked the dark blue hoodie they got for me, it wasn’t too big and wasn’t too small. It fit just right.

I decided to take a shower before making dinner. Mrs. Deeg said she only had time to get me some frozen pizza’s but she’d take me on an actual shopping trip soon. I didn’t mind, it’d been years since I’d had good food. Hospital pizza got my expectations high for store-bought pizza. Looking in the mirror as I dried myself off I noticed I hadn’t grown a single hair on my head. I half-expected to see Azazel, the result of my desperation, in the mirror to be honest but luckily he didn’t show up.

While I waited for the pizza to be done I heard a knock on my bedroom window. I went to check on it and who should be there but Eve. I slid open the window and helped her climb in. I remembered Eve being cute back when we were little, but now she’d developed a young woman’s body. She was dressed in black converse, black and red thigh socks, black booty shorts, a red tank-top bearing a black pentagram on the chest, and a black hoodie that was partially unzipped. 

“Long time no see, Isaac.” Eve smiled, showing me that even to this day she despises makeup and refuses to put it on except for when it’s absolutely necessary.

“You’ve… certainly gotten… um… beautiful, Eve…” was all I could choke out.

“Please, we both know I was fated to look gorgeous because of what happened in Sheol.” Eve laughed hitting my shoulder like she always would.

“You still have the mark on your upper back?” I asked her.

“It never went away, Isaac. Only people who’ve been in the basement world can see it too, so my family is none the wiser of its existence.” she replied to my question.

“Does everyone… feel it calling?” I asked her.

“Every second of every day. Cain put the padlock on it and Judas pushed the box onto it. It got to be too much for Maggie, so her parents moved to the next town over after she had a meltdown.” Eve replied.

“I see…” I sighed remembering how tough Maggie always had it when something pulled her into the basement and we had to save her.

“So what about you, Isaac? Has Azazel been acting up since you got back?” Eve asked me.

“He’s been suspiciously quiet, actually. No taunts, no laughing, no threats… not even a cryptic warning.” I replied to her.

At that moment the oven went off and I hurried to get the pizza out of the oven before it could burn. I could tell Eve was hungry too, because she usually snuck to my window when she’d had another fight with her parents. Some things never change I guess. She graciously joined me for the meal.

“Isaac…” Eve spoke up as I did the dishes.

“Yeah?” I asked her.

“The other day… I had an episode… I went crazy on one of the popular bitches at school after she sought me out when school was over. It wasn’t crazy as in I snapped… I went crazy as in… I didn’t change shape, but I felt identical to when my curse is in effect.” Eve confessed to me.

“Whore of Babylon… it triggered outside the basement…?” I asked her.

“I felt like it did. I snapped out of it when a teacher called my name… I was strangling her with my shoe…” Eve whimpered, and Eve doesn’t show this emotional side to just anyone.

“I remember trying to calm you down when we were little… makes me scared to think of how much stronger you are now.” I sighed thinking on the bruises and scrapes Judas, Samson, and I would get trying to keep her from attempting friendly fire or taking it too far with the monsters that surrendered.

“It takes… more than a kiss on the lips to make it go away most days now… when I start to go I have to… you know… to myself…” Eve confessed blushing a bit, and Eve would normally deck us if we made her blush back then.

“I see.” I managed to choke out as my mind wandered to a dirty place.

“Isaac. I’m glad you’re back. If something big happened without you here… I don’t think any of us would have the stomach to go into the basement.” Eve told me.

“Don’t worry. If we have to go back in there we’ll go as a team. The monsters don’t stand a chance if we do that.” I told her putting my hand on her shoulder.

“I… have a selfish request to make, Isaac.” Eve told me.

“What is it?” I asked her.

“Let me… sleep in the same bed as you tonight. I need to be sure I was imagining things.” Eve replied nervously.

“I don’t mind. It’ll be like old times.” I told her as thousands of bells and alarms went off in my head telling me how lucky I was to be her close friend.

I changed in pajamas as Eve took a shower. When I sat down on my bed I heard the laughter I’d been dreading… Azazel was still in me alright. Talk about a mood killer…

“I’m sorry, were you thinking Eve would just let you score? I know she has the Whore of Babylon curse, but really?” Azazel’s flanging voice cackled.

“Shut up…” I growled holding my head.

“Don’t be stupid, Isaac. You and I both know you want to go back into the basement… and my father’s been dying to see how you’ve grown up with me in your heart.” Azazel chuckled sinisterly.

“I said to shut up…” I told him angrily.

“I’ll leave you be for tonight… but rest assured we’ll be seeing more of each other soon, just like old times.” Azazel’s voice taunted me before the pounding in my head subsided.

At that moment Eve entered my room in a spare set of blue pajamas I lent her since she didn’t bring anything with her. We got into bed and she held onto me. She smelt so irregularly good that I couldn’t keep my little guy calm. Luckily Eve has always been a little on the short side so it wasn’t jabbing her. That night I remembered the day Azazel was made part of me… everyone was in trouble because we were careless when I found the Devil Deal Door…

“Satan! I don’t need any of these items, but I do need power! I have to save my friends!” I called to the statue, whose face then opened its eyes grinning with sharp teeth.

“Power, is it? Many fools have given me important things in exchange for overwhelming power, never able to control it leading to their deaths. You and your friends, however, have always made good use of the deals I grant to you…” Satan cackled.

“I don’t have time for your long winded speeches!” I scolded the winged beast.

“Very well… I’ll give you power in the form of my son’s soul. Know this, beyond this first time the form will be my son’s to control and you will share one body.” Satan grinned blasting me with red electricity.

My skin turned pitch black, horns grew on my head, large black wings grew on my back, my fingernails became claws, my teeth sharpened, and my eyes became blood red. I had superhuman strength, the ability of flight, and the power of Brimstone at my disposal; it felt incredible. Using that demonic power I saved my friends from Mom. Just like Satan said though, after that time… Azazel woke up inside me. He kept trying to take over my body at the worst times. I had to always be on guard or he’d try to hurt the others too.

Morning came and I found Eve wasn’t there, but there was a note thanking me for last night. It looked like Eve was watching the entire time my control officer drove me here and knew the Deeg’s would likely check up on me before I went to school for the first time in years. I wouldn’t want to explain why I have a girl in the same bed as me either, to be honest. In the bathroom mirror this morning though, who should be there but the son of the devil…

“Morning, Isaac.” Azazel grinned.

“Starting bright and early, huh?” I scoffed.

“Oh, but Isaac, I’ve matured over the years.” he chuckled.

“Bullshit.” I growled.

“You don’t believe me? Why, I’ve been a good demon and haven’t possessed you once by force since the last we were in the basement. All the medical torture you suffered because they thought you were crazy… it was all delicious food for my power. Plus nothing has warranted my interference yet…” Azazel explained to me.

“If you touch any of my friends…” I threatened him.

“What’ll you do? Self-harm? Like that’ll work, and like I’ll let you bleed yourself to death.” Azazel growled.

That’s the other thing I hate with our arrangement. I literally have no means of punishing Azazel when he goes out of control. One of these days though… I’m going to get his number…


End file.
